When I Come Around
by That Was Careless
Summary: Nagihiko is a new kid, just trying to get along, but he passes off as stuck-up. He's stuck with Rima Mashiro as his guide around the school for the next week, but will they be able to get along? Rimahiko. Rated T for language.
1. Little Pieces

**Title: **When I Come Around

**Author: **SniffingSharpies

**Pairing(s): **Rimahiko

**Rating: **T for safety

**Summary: **Nagihiko is a new kid, just trying to get along, but he passes off as a stuck-up no-good manwhore. (Yes, I said manwhore). He's stuck with Rima Mashiro as his guide around the school for the next week, but will they be able to get along? Rimahiko. Rated T for language.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is my first fic in a while... because I'm a lazy-ass author(ess?) and have been busy with track practice and homework that I don't even do. Oh, and the first time I typed out this chapter, guess what happened? It got deleted. )_) Smartness me didn't save it. So now, with nothing to refer to, I have to re-write it, so sorry if it sucks. Anyway, here goes nothing, I present to you, the first chapter of When I Come Around.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights to Shugo Chara! belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Little Pieces**

The classroom was filled with whispers and glares as the purple-haired boy walked into the room. He stood at the front of the room, analyzing everyone else, making speculations. There was one group that stood out to him in particular -- a group of girls in the middle of the room, huddled together whispering. When he looked at them they all waved and giggled. A small girl in the front of the room with long, blonde hair snickered at them. _More fangirls? I thought I was done with them for a while_, he thought to himself.

The teacher at the front beside the boy got everyone in the room quiet again. "Alright, everyone settle down. This is Nagihiko Fujisaki, he's new here."

The group of girls squealed and the blonde in the front rolled her eyes.

"Therefore, he needs someone to show him around the school for the next week or so."

The fangirls all raised their hands and waved them frantically, but the teacher held up his hand to stop them. "Now, I've already chosen someone for this job. Rima Mashiro, I've noticed you have every class with Nagihiko. So, you're assigned to be his guide for this week."

"What? But, Nikaidou-sensei, I can't--" She stuttered, trying to make an argument, trying to find a reason for her not to have to put up with this guy for a week.

"No excuses. You're stuck with him." It seems like that would sound like a bad thing to say, but Nikaidou made it seem good...

She sighed.

"Nagihiko, you can sit right there the remainder of class." Nikaidou pointed to the empty desk beside Rima.

He sighed, then walked over to the desk and sat down. He didn't say anything to her, but she attempted to make small talk with him.

"So, where are you from?" She waited, and waited and waited. He just ignored her. "... Okay, then." She mumbled, then looked away.

When class was over, they both got out of their seats and Nagihiko sped ahead of her to get out of class as quickly as he could. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the fangirls.

"Hey, Nagihiko-koi, wait up!" One of them called after him, rushing to catch up.

Rima turned to face her best friend, a girl with pink hair named Amu. "Well, he's quite a jerk."

"He is. I asked him where he was from, he just ignored me."

"Maybe it's a touchy subject." She defended him unintentionally.

"Touchy subject, my ass." Rima said, then sped up to catch up with him.

When she did, she stopped right in front of him. "You don't even know where you're going, do you?" She teased.

"No... but--" he tried to argue.

"But what? Oh, that's right. You could ask one of your minions..." She said, sarcasm lacing her every word.

"Minions? I haven't been here two hours and I already have minions?" He said, mimicking her sarcastic tone.

Without saying anything, Rima pointed to a group of girls standing by some lockers gazing at him and giggling.

"Oh, the fangirls..." He realized.

"Yes, _the fangirls._" She scoffed, wondering why it took him so long to catch on. "Whatever, just follow me." She said, turning and walking the other direction, shaking her head.

He struggled to keep up. It seemed as though his fast-walking skills from earlier had disappeared.

Finally, she stopped at a room. "Go in." Rima demanded harshly.

Nagihiko walked into the classroom and took a seat in the empty desk at the back of the room. Rima followed close behind him, then took her seat at the front of the room.

She was unimaginably thankful for the distance.

_"There's a piece of me you can't have,_

_And I know that it's driving you mad,_

_That part inside you can't reach,_

_But I'm afraid that's the way it's gonna be."_

"Little Pieces" - Gomez


	2. In Too Deep

**Title: **When I Come Around

**Author: **SniffingSharpies

**Pairing(s): **Rimahiko

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Nagihiko is a new kid, just trying to get along, but he passes off as a stuck-up no-good manwhore. (Yes, I said manwhore). He's stuck with Rima Mashiro as his guide around the school for the next week, but will they be able to get along? Rimahiko. Rated T for language.

**Author's Note: **Sigh. Okay, first off, thank you to everyone who reviewed for the feedback. C; I really appreciate it. Though this story sucks, I think it's a nice re-intro to my writing, considering I've become a better (but still not that good) author since my last update/story. ;p So anyway, here's chapter 2, I hope everyone likes...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights to Shugo Chara! belong to Peach-Pit.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- In Too Deep**

As soon as their second period class was over, Nagihiko rushed out of the class once again, leaving Rima behind. She caught up with him eventually.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" She asked when she stopped him.

"No, I know where I am." He replied with a fake confidence.

"Alright, then take me to our next class." She tested him.

He didn't say anything, just walked away. Rima followed. Not even a minute later, he turned to her. "Okay. I'm lost."

She snickered. "Follow me." He rolled his eyes and followed her as she navigated her way through the school corridors like it was a second nature. And to her, it was.

A minute later, she turned to him. "How hard did that look?"

"It looks pretty fucking hard." He said truthfully.

A voice behind them mumbled "that's what she said," but they ignored him and made their way into the classroom.

Rima took her seat, and Nagihiko followed her, because the only other empty seat in the class was right beside her.

"Okay, everyone quiet." The teacher began class, explaining their new partner project. Half the students had already made that across-the-room eye contact that said 'we're working together,' and when the teacher realized this, he said "I've got your assigned partners here" and raised a sheet of paper with names on it.

Everyone groaned and Nagihiko raised his hand "what about me?"

"You're the new kid, right?" The teacher asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, you can work with Miss Mashiro." He told him, and Rima rolled her eyes.

"Great." Nagihiko mumbled.

The teacher went on to explain that this project would be an all-year counted-as-a-grade-four-times extra-super-special-important project.

Most of the kids weren't happy with their partners, but they were going to be stuck with them for the rest of the school year. Just like Rima and Nagihiko would be.

The teacher finished his explaining and then let the partners get together to figure out what they were going to do for their project.

"So..." Rima began, "looks like we're stuck together for the rest of the year, Nagihiko."

"Wonderful." He said sarcastically. "Call me Nagi."

_Well, that was the only time I've ever heard him say anything to me that didn't have an attitude. _Rima thought, _but no way in hell am I calling him Nagi._

"Well, we need to figure out what we're going to do for our project. I've got an idea, I think we should--"

He interrupted her. "I think we should use_ my_ ideas." He said harshly. It sounded more like a _demand,_ rather than a mere _suggestion._

The words stung. She wondered why he was so harsh, why he hated her so much. _What is his problem?_, she thought.

The teacher was walking around the room, eavesdropping on the conversations around the room, listening in and making sure his students were staying on topic and not getting too worked up about anything, all that stuff.

He'd just made his way over to Rima and Nagi's desk.

"Everything going okay over here?" He asked innocently, if at all possible for a teacher.

"Yep." Rima lied with a fake smile.

The teacher didn't buy it, but he said "okay," and walked away.

Rima ignored his comment as best as she could and went on talking about her ideas and giving him a chance to share his. She tried to be as nice as possible, but he seemed to want to make that harder for her by contradicting everything she said and using every little thing to start an argument.

The class finally ended. But Rima wasn't all that thankful, knowing she'd have to deal with him for the rest of the day, the rest of the week, and the rest of the year.

She somehow made it through the day without a breakdown of some sort. She vented to Amu about Nagi's jackass-ness and Amu consoled her.

She made it through the day. The only challenge to face? Tomorrow.

_"I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep_

_________________Up above in my head,_

_________________Instead of going under.______________________"_

"In Too Deep" - Sum 41


	3. If I Fall

**Title: **When I Come Around

**Author: **SniffingSharpies

**Pairing(s): **Rimahiko

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Nagihiko is a new kid, just trying to get along, but he passes off as a stuck-up no-good manwhore. (Yes, I said manwhore). He's stuck with Rima Mashiro as his guide around the school for the next week, but will they be able to get along? Rimahiko. Rated T for language.

**Author's Note: **Once again, thanks so much for the feedback. [: Sorry about the wait, I've been caught up in school ending and friends and all that... it's a lot. XD I think I might start updating every Thursday, or maybe Wednesday? I think that would be more organized than my current random update days, if that made any sense at all. Lol. Anyway, enjoyy~

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights to Shugo Chara! belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Chapter 3- If I Fall**

It was the next day, Rima was getting into homeroom late because her alarm clock didn't go off on time. While getting ready, she promised herself that she would try to be nicer to Nagi, no matter the circumstances.

She sat down in her seat, able to feel everyone in the room staring at her. Everyone, that is, except for Nagi. She looked over at him. "Sup, purple-head?" She said casually.

He rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't know what your problem with me is, but can't we get along. Just for today?" She pleaded.

"No." He said. Short and sweet. That's all it took for her to break the promise she'd made with herself. Well, not technically. She promised to _try._ She already tried. Good enough, right?

"Can we at least _try?_" She begged Nagi.

"Sure. Whatever." He said, just to get her to leave him alone.

They didn't talk.

Rima led Nagi to his third period class, when the time came, and they discussed their new project idea. They'd both agreed upon it-therefore, making it the on thing they'd ever agreed on-and were trying to make a schedule of when they can get together and work on it.

"Okay, how about tomorrow at four? I can come over to your house." Rima suggested.

"Um, no. You can't go to my house." Nagi flat-out told her, hoping she wouldn't ask why.

"Why not?"

Nagi mentally face-palmed himself.

"It doesn't matter, and you don't care anyway." He told her, not wanting to explain. "I can come over pretty much anytime this weekend."

"I _do _care, Nagi. Please, just tell me." He was shocked, she called him Nagi instead of Nagihiko. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all...

"You want to talk about it? Right now? We're in the middle of class..." Nagi protested.

"We're stuck here together for another hour, so yeah... I wanna talk about it." She declared.

So they talked about it.

"... My mom left my dad when I was four. After that, I stayed with my mom. When I was seven, my mom became a drug-addict, and because of the drugs, she was abusive to me-" at this point Rima was very close to tears "-and so I was put in a foster home. A few months later, another foster home. So I've been moved around from foster home to foster home for about seven years."

"That's... horrible."

"You get used to it after the second year." Nagi assured her, half-sarcastically.

"Still... I can't imagine my parents splitting up. I can't imagine being beaten..."

Nagi rolled up his long sleeves when Rima noticed that he'd never worn short sleeves or shorts before. His left arm had a few scars on it.

"This one," he pointed to one of them. "I did. I got fed up with all of it, I started cutting myself... but only once did it scar." He rolled his sleeve back down before anyone else could see his arm. "The rest were because of my mom."

A tear rolled down Rima's cheek.

"Please, please, don't cry..." Nagi mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know how much you were going through..." She said in-between sobs. "I thought you were just an asshole."

Nagi rolled his eyes. "That's what everyone thinks, you aren't the only one. Oh, and for the record, I hate the fangirls and all the attention..." He confessed.

_"What if I fall along the way,_

_Would you be there to ease the pain?_

_It's my one shot,_

_You picked it up and threw it away,_

_Won't be long before I break."_

"If I Fall" - The White Tie Affair


	4. Don't Leave Me

**Title: **When I Come Around

**Author: **SniffingSharpies

**Pairing(s): **Rimahiko

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Nagihiko is a new kid, just trying to get along, but he passes off as a stuck-up no-good manwhore. (Yes, I said manwhore). He's stuck with Rima Mashiro as his guide around the school for the next week, but will they be able to get along? Rimahiko. Rated T for language.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is... a little different from anything I've ever written before, so if it sucks, feel free to let me know. x) I originally got the idea and thought of using it for a new story, then thought I might as well incorporate it into this one, since I have no other ideas for it. XD Oh, and this chapter is in Nagi's point of view. :3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights to Shugo Chara! belong to Peach-Pit.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Don't Leave Me**

**Nagi's POV**

I got home after school to my foster parents trying to get all of my foster brothers and sisters calm and to the dinner table. They ranged from ages 3 to 12, so you can understand how this would be very difficult. I was the oldest, since I was 15.

"Nagi!" My foster mom, Lena, greeted me. "Welcome home, dinner's ready."

"Thank you." I took my seat at the table.

After we ate was even more chaotic than before we ate. Everyone just runs around, basically.

Anyway, after everything was settled down and most of us were asleep, I was wide awake. I couldn't sleep.

I kept thinking about Rima and how I'd hurt her before. 'I thought you were just an asshole,' the words danced around in my head.

I wanted to call her, but I knew she wouldn't be up this late. It was 1 AM.

_Well, I'll be going to her house tomorrow, so I'll talk to her then. Everything will be fine._ I told myself. _Everything will be fine._

There was a knock on the door. I knew both of my foster parents were a sleep, so I got out of my bed and, without waking my roomate-5 year old, Cayden-left the room.

I tiptoed down the hallway to the door. And when I opened it I was surprised to see none other than my own mother.

"NAGI! I've missed you SO MUCH!" She pulled me into a smothering hug.

"Mom? You... finished rehab? You're clean?" I asked when she pulled away. I was really unsure about her being here. It was _illegal_, after all, whether she was clean or not. Plus, she could still have the mindset... she could still be abusive. I took a step back, slowly.

"No. No, I'm not. I just needed to see you. Honey, I love you!" She went to hug me again but I pulled away.

"But, you can't just come here like this, I mean... hang on." I decided the best thing to do was to go get my foster parents. I had to tell them she was here and have them deal with it.

I took two steps away from my mom and felt a sharp, searing pain in my back. It burned. I saw a light, then I heard "Nagi! YOU MONSTER, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" It was my foster mom. I could feel the blood soaking through my shirt. I slowly fell to the ground. I heard someone yelling, then suddenly, nothing at all.

**Rima's POV**

"What room is he in?" I asked the doctor. She took her time looking through her files. "HURRY UP, WOMAN."

Her pager beeped. "Fuck." She mumbled.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"They just took him into surgery. It'll be a few hours until it's over."

I sighed.

I was worried to death and shaking with fear. Literally shaking.

Nagi had done nothing. Why was this woman so... brutal? So... hateful.

She stabbed _her own son._ What kind of person does that?

I took a seat in the waiting room and thought about everything.

I started out hating him, he was just another douche bag to me.

Then, I saw another side of him. A softer, more vulnerable side. I actually started to like him.

Now, I realize he's in so much pain. Physically and emotionally. He has so much going on in his life. Too much to handle.

He was right. He doesn't care about the fangirls. He hates the attention.

Plus, he's just not used to it. He gets ignored daily by his foster parents, I'd bet. He's just another child to them, nothing special.

School is unusual. The fangirls follow him around constantly. The giggling, the blushing, the flirting.

And worst of all, he has no one that truly, genuinely cares about him.

I'm going to change that.

_"I'm over-committing myself._

_I'm guessing this is growing up._

_I'm feeling things are about to change.__"_

"Coffee Break" - Forever The Sickest Kids


	5. The Past

**Title: **When I Come Around

**Author: **SniffingSharpies

**Pairing(s): **Rimahiko

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Nagihiko is a new kid, just trying to get along, but he passes off as a stuck-up no-good manwhore. (Yes, I said manwhore). He's stuck with Rima Mashiro as his guide around the school for the next week, but will they be able to get along? Rimahiko. Rated T for language.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the feedback. x3 At first I though of waiting a few months to update, then I realized I shouldn't torture my reviewers like that. [Even though I did wait a while to post this 'cause I've been uber lazy. Plus I recently got back from band camp... ANYWAY...] Here's what you've all been waiting for: CHAPTER 5! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all rights to Shugo Chara! belong to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Past**

I still sat in the same chair in the waiting room. About 10 minutes had passed, but it seemed like hours. I was practically freaking out right now, but I controlled myself.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Kukai. "Hey." He nearly whispered. "You heard, too?"

"Yeah."

We talked for a few hours. About Nagi, his mom, all that.

**Normal POV**

**_"_**_Stop. Please." He begged. She just kept hitting him. It stung, every strike hurt worse than the one before._

_"Not until you learn your lesson!" She yelled._

_"Mom, _please stop. _I've learned my lesson." He whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"Are you _crying?_" She teased him. "You little cry baby!" _Snap.

_"I HATE YOU!" _Snap.

_"I love you, Nagi." _Snap. "_With all my heart." _Snap. _"That's why I do this." _Snap. _"You'll never learn, will you?"_

_"You don't love me." He said to himself more than he did to her. "You never have."_ Snap. _"You never will."_

_She slapped him. "Yes. I do!" _Another whip. _"I love you more than the world."_

_There was a knock on the door. As she turned around Nagi took the opportunity to run out the back door. He jumped over a fence and heard his mother yelling after him "come back! I'm not done with you!"_

_He ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he ran. As long as he could get away from that dreaded place._

_Meanwhile at his house, which he didn't refer to as home because it was never a home to him. Home is a place you're welcome. Home is a place of refuge, of comfort. That wasn't his home. He didn't have a home. Anyway, at his house, his mother answered the door to see two police officers._

_"Ms. Fujisaki?"_

_"... Yes?"_

_"You _are _Ms. Fujisaki, right?" They asked._

_"O-of course, why?"_

_"You're under arrest for child abuse." They said as the turned her around and put cuffs on her hands. They walked her to the car, saying "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." blah blah blah, the usual ordeal._

_She struggled to get away from their grip. "No, no, this can't be right. I love my son."_

_"That's not what his teacher says." The officer told her as he pushed her into the back of the car._

_Nagi was still running. He'd managed to get a few blocks away when he heard sirens. He stopped in someone's yard as a cop car passed. He thought the person in the back looked familiar. He had some hope that it was his mother. But how would the cops know about that? How would _anyone_ know about that? He always answered the intrusive "how'd that happen?" questions with the usual excuses, "I ran into a door," or "my cat scratched me." If anyone had cared enough to listen they'd know that he didn't have a cat. But no one seemed to disagree._

_"NO! That's him! That's my son!" The woman in the back seat of the cop car yelled. "Stop the car!" She commanded but they kept driving. The cop in the passenger seat picked up his walkie-talkie and said into it: "Fujisaki boy has been found, corner of South Main and 14th Street." Someone on the other end of the signal said something, then "over."_

_About ten minutes later Nagi heard more sirens._

_He was walking along the sidewalk, going God knows where when they pulled up to him._

_They slowed down, matching his pace. The police officer rolled down his window and asked, "Nagihiko Fujisaki?"_

_Nagi looked at him. "Yes..."_

_"Why are you out here?"_

_"No reason, I was just taking a walk." He lied, unconvincingly._

_"Now, son... we know about your mother. You don't have to hide it anymore." The officer consoled him. "You never really 'hid' it in the first place," he muttered under his breath._

_Nagi didn't say anything. He just kept walking, looking straight ahead of him._

_A few minutes passed. "Get in the car, we'll take you to the station."_

_Nagi got in. The policeman took him to the police station and they questioned him, as he expected._

_He slept there for the night, since no one would be at his house. It was a Friday, so he didn't have to worry about school the next day._

_Eventually, they set a court date. His mom pleaded innocent, was found guilty, etc etc. She was put in jail, he was passed around foster homes._

**

* * *

**

Rima checked the time on her phone, it was 2 AM.

Five minutes later, Kukai found himself to be her pillow. Her head was rested against his shoulder and she was fast asleep.

They stayed like that for over an hour, then a nurse came up to them.

He looked up at her intently, "is he out of surgery?" he asked.

The nurse sighed, then shifted her eyes from Kukai to Rima. "She's gonna want to hear this."

_"Little change of the heart, little light in the dark._

_Little hope that you might just find your way up out of here._

_'Cause you've been hiding for days, wasted and wasting away._

_But I got a little hope, today you'll face your fears."_

"Go" - Boys Like Girls


End file.
